Havoc
by RaeDay
Summary: Lightning is confused by her feelings for Vanille, but all Vanille really wants is to dominate her soldier. Rated M for smut. Femslash pairing Lanille. Now going to be multi chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

The word indescribable I despise. It is a catch all that catches nothing. It lacks in full feeling and to say that as a word for oneself shows such ignorance. Not to be in tune with your mind. Not to be in tune with your surroundings. It goes against everything I was taught as a soldier. I should know myself. Control my feelings. Control my heart.

But in my heart, what I feel at this moment, is indescribable.

Amodar had told me that if I were too ignorant to understand my emotions then I did not deserve to feel it. Push it far from your mind. Bury such things that do not fit your heart. It can only strengthen you. Use that to push you farther. Farther than you ever imagined possible.

For now, I am ashamed because I cannot heed such advice. I am ignorant. Weak just as he believed a soldier could be. I do not deserve to feel this tug at my heart because I do not understand it. It is foreign to me. Alien. Unwanted by a dark part of myself. That dark part my is my hardened soldier. That part that was trained to feel no sympathy or no caring. I do not deserve this light feeling tingling that rushes through my chest, but for my ignorance of it I do deserve the shame.

The befalling cause is Vanille. Aye, my Vanille. As sweet as her name sounds, her kisses she plies my mouth now are sweeter than syrup and hangs with each whispered breath of my name, "Light." She pulls gentle and fluid from my lips that are wet from her tongue and her words chill them so they quiver. Noticing, she smiles at me. Not the way a lover would but a predator. Pleased with the effects of her actions. It brings a deep burn to my cheeks where she caresses me and continues her purring words, "I want you."

Languid and soft her fingers trace circles along my taut muscles. My stomach clenches so tight they could snap if I dared moved from her embrace. Each sinew and link under skin was a wire overstretched. One false touch from her could break me. She had a hold on me now and she was aware. The predator much unlike what to others she had shown. She hid it well.

No, this moment imperfect from my dreams I still wanted it. My hardened soldier and waking heart be damned. Pull me into your trap, my Vanille.

With a growl a snatch her hard that she gasps as if pained from my tight grip. She falls against me. "You want me to fuck you." It was not a suggestion or question or request. It was fact. I held her as tight as I could as if in this moment a alternate reality could happen and I could pull her so tight to me we would be joined. Absorbed into my self to carry always as a trophy. We could be one her and I. Vanille shivered at my fierce eyes. The cold facade of Lightning was gone and it was my true face all consuming passion. Claire.

She practically groaned as I kissed her neck. Biting hard and soothing with my tongue. I felt her soft hand come between us along my chest grasping at me like a woman possessed and then I felt her fingers on my throat. She squeezed hard and it cut my breath short. Fumbling back on my usually sure feet I was forced hard against the opposite wall. My head pounded off of it and before I could react to the light throb of pain her nails had dug into my shoulder as she nipped and sucked my bottom lip between her teeth.

"You are my pet tonight," she whispered in my ear before sucking my earlobe between her teeth. I felt a tingle shock straight through me from between my legs. Unconsciously my hips moved against her. Vanille grabbed my ass and pulled me tighter into her as I moved again. The pressure on my clit made my head swim with ecstasy.

However, it was short lived. As I recall it now I was surprised by her strength when her hand relaxed from the digging grip on my shoulder only to push me down while commanding me, "get on your knees."

Definitely so far from that sweet innocent Vanille. This side to her if it was real or false only made my feelings deepen. I complied with every command with fervor. On my knees I waited as she stared me in the eyes. Strange I remember seeing something for a small moment in them. A bit of uncertainty? Or sadness? It was strange but all thought left me as she gripped my hair at the base of my neck and viciously tugged it back so she could see my face in full. Vanille told me to pull off her skirt. I tugged them down rough and revealed her panties. Pink lace that I could see through and noticed her shaven clean. Her scent hit me and I bit my lip.

"Touch me." She told me and I was too eager to reply as I tried snaking my fingers under the band of the lace but she grabs my fingers to halt my movement tight grasping me in a painful manner that causes me to wince. "Follow my instructions." Her teeth were clamped and she growled through those clandestine teeth. I did not understand. It was then she sighed exasperated and rolled her eyes for comic effect that I could not help but smirk at. "It is important for you to do as I say. I told you. You are my pet tonight."

Her strength caught me off guard again as I tried to pull free from her small hands. She continued as if nothing happened "there is a fantasy that I want to use you for." She said as she pulls my hand along her bare smooth thighs. "I want you to fuck me Light," she began to run her fingers through my hair like soothing an animal. "I want to feel you inside me and I want to feel as though you came inside me."

My eyes grew wide. Did I hear her right?

"You are gorgeous, strong and dominating. I want all of that. I want to dominate you and tell you every way I want you to please me. I want you to enjoy it like you are giving me your ultimate release. You are a woman but I want to feel like you cannot control yourself. It isn't possible to feel you come like that but to pretend..."

I nodded fervently. I knew what she meant. Sex like that is uninhibited. Sliding inside of her and her pleading to feel me release and controlled by my strong attraction to just her. It was an ultimate fantasy for Vanille and I wanted to make it happen. I was all hers tonight no matter what tomorrow would bring.

"Good girl." My body betrayed me as I shook at those words. She was sexier than I ever thought possible. "Now touch me." Vanille moved my hands to strike her outside the lace and I could feel the hot rush of wetness soaking my fingers. "Here." She growled out and I felt her twitch.

"Do you want me to-"

"No stay still. Let me do this." She released her grip on my hand and I stayed still but keeping a firm pressure against her as she grinded along my fingers. I was entranced by her movements. Her hips rolled and dipped as she softly mewled. She pulled her too off and my glance focused up to her bare chest. Her breasts were small and pert and her hands groped them pulling at her nipples.

"That feels so fucking good."

Graceful and gentle she reached to hold my head between her hands. She had stopped moving and then guided my mouth to press my lips against her stomach. She felt like velvet. My unsure tongue trailed slow right above her panties and I felt the delicate but rough fabric against my lower lip. So slow I took the fabric between my teeth. I looked into her eyes as I let my hands reach up and grab her firm behind for support as I dragged my mouth down pulling the panties with it. The fabric pulling away revealing her fully to me.

My mouth was watering.

Vanille was smiling as stepped out of her undergarment. "Taste me."

xXx

"You've been such a good girl." She groaned as my movements picked up. It was furious desperate movements against each other. The slick of her pussy was wetting mine. I could still taste her juices on my mouth. I had followed every request and she came over and over. Insatiable were her desires and both our bodies were straining. I could feel her swollen clit circling mine. I looked into her eyes and saw how her face was hard with concentration. Beautifully twisted with our mutual pleasure. Her forehead beaded with sweat and her hair sticking with it.

Seeing her like this I felt that annoying tug in my chest again that I did not understand. Vanille was so...

"Beautiful." I couldn't stop the words escaping as my body started to tense. Vanille sensed it before I did as if she was completely in tune with me. I had not come yet but my body was prepared. She bit down hard on my shoulder and the pain seemed to reset my building orgasm. She was controlling me as she had since she kissed me. I was completely hers now as she marked me with that sharp bite.

"Not yet." She gasped out. "Inside me. Before you come." Vanille grabbed me and licked my lips so I would open my mouth. I did allowing her in and gently sucked her tongue. She groaned in my mouth and if she hadn't dug her nails in again I would have came.

As she kissed me I raised my hips from hers and out two fingers between us, teasing her opening. "Just like that." She purred into my mouth and I could feel her smile against my lips. I licked along them as I pressed in making her pant and open her mouth at the sudden shock of it. I pulled back out and plunged in again illiciting a desperate moan as her head rolled back against the pillows.

My thoughts raced unable to grasp a single thought. I was her good slave and now she was rewarding me by letting me fuck her like this. Letting me dominate. I knew no more than two fingers were needed as I felt how tight her virginal little cunt was. There was resistance even with how wet she was. I slipped in and out but everytime her walls clenched around my fingers perfectly in time with my thrusting hips.

I felt powerful like this. As hers, she controlled me digging her nails deep into my back making me yell out in painful pleasure. I could no longer control my frantic thrusting. My fingers were going so far in as I pounded into her fast and deep. I was on the verge. Our sounds becoming just a dull echo in the night as we reached climax.

Then she said it pulling my hair. What she wanted the whole fantasy. "Come inside me. I want to feel you come."

All my muscles seized and I stopped my movement releasing a stuttering gasp as a wave of a powerful orgasm ripped through my body. My vision bloomed with a thousand stars, heart raging and my head made light as if disconnected from my body. It hit me over again like a beautiful crescendo and I thrust again with every utterance of my pleasure from deep in my chest. I collapsed on Vanille panting and drenched in sweat. When I did I felt realized that she had came the same as I and now we were both riding it out in the afterglow. Our bodies completely spent but alight with a feeling... Indescribable.

I lifted myself on shaky arms after several long moments pressed against her small perfect body. Vanille reached up clasping her fingers around my neck and softly kissing my face all over except my mouth.

"What a good little stud you were fucking me like that." I smiled at her words in spite of myself, overly proud of my performance. She pulled me down against her chest. "Just rest now my pet. You deserve it."

Hers...

My body began to relax against her and I tried hard resisting sleep. My body aches from how she marked me with nails and teeth. She called me hers if only for tonight, and I tried to ignore the sinking feeling of knowing the morning it wouldn't be the same. No matter how I wanted to be hers always.

This feeling I don't deserve regarding Vanille. My shame. I don't deserve to be hers and she could never be mine. But as I close my eyes I whisper soft against her skin with a uneasy sigh...

"My Vanille."


	2. Chapter 2

Anima Project

Report: # 00012

Type: Psychological exam

Subject: Claire Farron

Sequence: Initial

Presiding: Jihl Nabaat D.F.S.

Code: Lightning

Query Statement

Prepared by Jihl Nabaat D.F.S.

Date: CLASSIFIED

Department: CLASSIFIED

First interviews have been conducted with all subjects. Subsequent report will be detailed via recording verbatim (ref. # ).

Subject Farron shows promise as candidate for Anima. Based on entry contract with the academy there are few familial ties. One sister is shown, Serah Farron. Interviewees (listed in addendum #00012B) describe subject Farron (coded Lightning) as lacking in emotion. Adept at varietal fighting styles and a strong sense of leadership.

All interviews conducted by preparer Jihl Nabaat D.F.S.

Lightning seems disassociative during previous encounters with staff. Demeanor can be described as quiet. Asst. practitioner Raine preformed all vital scans which can be read in attached medical report (ref. # ms00012). Health is perfect.

As instructed by Professor Hojo, initial interview is to garner as much background information from Lightning regarding consortium ties within the academy. Due diligence adhered to questioning as previously prepared.

Transcript:

[00:00:00:00]

Nabaat: Good evening Claire. How are you feeling?

[00:00:05.30]

Farron: Can't complain I suppose.

[00:00:06.93]

Nabaat: That's good to hear. Very good.

[00:00:08.50]

Nabaat: I hope you don't mind the physical exam everytime you visit. Standard procedure.

[00:00:14.80]

Farron: Guess I am in no position to complain. You do realize I am in good shape.

[00:00:20.86]

Nabaat: Well, you have to be to be part of the academy. Speaking of which, Claire, I hope you won't mind answering a few questions for me today?

[00:00:30.85]

-unintelligible-

[00:00:32.51]

Nabaat: -laughter- I can assume by your boorish grunt that you believe you have no place to complain about this either?

[00:00:39.85]

Nabaat: Well good. Let's get underway. Tell me, you were brought to the academy three years ago. According to admittance census it states that you have one living relative, a sister, named Serah that was brought with you. Parents are deceased. An unfortunate commonality with our cadets. You score top of your classes. I can see why you were hand picked for this project.

[00:01:03.25]

Farron: I volunteered.

[00:01:04.42]

Nabaat: Oh? That wasn't provided in my report. My main goal in talking to you is not related to that however, so no matter. I am much more interested how you handle personal relationships. Not your sister because there is already a familial bond.

[00:01:20.22]

Nabaat: I wish to know if you have any friendships? Acquaintances that you regularly interact with?

[00:01:27.17]

Farron: What do you mean by interact?

[00:01:29.75]

Nabaat: My colleagues are merely trying to establish how adjusted you are- how comfortable you are in forming comraderier with others. It is important if you are to be a SOLDIER.

[00:01:41.25]

Farron: I don't really have any friends.

[00:01:42.36]

Nabaat: I see. According to your instructors and peers you are well admired.

[00:01:47.93]

Farron: Am I.

[00:01:49.00]

Nabaat: Seems you don't care about what others think.

[00:01:52.12]

Farron: Should I? Real SOLDIERs shouldn't form bonds with people that are too close.

[00:01:59.67]

Nabaat: Why is that?

[00:02:00.22]

Farron: Even the best may not live very long.

[00:02:03.67]

Nabaat: The same could be said for anyone in this world. So you actively choose not to form friendships. According to my interviews, your instructors mention you portray a cold demeanor. That takes years of discipline to disassociate in such a way.

[00:02:21.87]

Farron: Fight without passion. Anger gets you killed. Makes you reckless.

[00:02:27.47]

Nabaat: Tell me Claire, who is Vanille Dia to you?

[00:02:34.67]

Farron: Someone I am looking after.

[00:02:35.17]

Nabaat: What do you mean?

[00:02:39.17]

Farron: I made a promise to a friend that I would look after her. You asked me if I currently had friends, I don't. Not anymore.

[00:02:50.84]

Nabaat: Who was this friend?

[00:02:54.92]

Farron: She isn't around anymore. But you no doubt know her. Famous I guess at the academy. Left awhile back.

[00:03:04.94]

Farron: Fang Yun


	3. Chapter 3

Upon the roasted wastes is where I find myself in the dusk of the evening when all others have closed their eyes. It is late, I know but I cannot help myself to bed at this moment. All my muscles are alive with anticipation as I scan the ferta before me that lays out in rolling earth of packed sand with the slimmest layer loose against the wind. It swirls about me in a sting in my eyes but I refuse to fully close. They slit in an irritated grimace. I am more impatient than suffering pain from the desert kick of soft swirling sand.

I am alone in waiting and as I stand in the sunset's dying glow I am reminded of my father. There are precious few memories when it comes to my parents, and to my disappointment Serah recalls even less than I do. There are little things that will awaken my memory though and as another cool breeze picks up and with it sand alight dancing in its wake my father's voice is apparent in my mind. It has always been a soothing conscience that has been waning with the years and months. Right now I truly smile.

"Moppet have you heard the story of the sprites?"

In the present I am still aware, scanning the wastes if my surroundings, even as my father's remembered voice is thrumming in the back of my mind.

"They are beautiful creatures that haunt the desert wastes. But don't worry moppet they are no where near us. We have no deserts near our home."

I recall his face and chance to close my eyes so I can see every detail of it. My heart warms when I recall that I have his smile

"They are hunters and they love human's. They lure them in with their beauty, and according to legend the lost on desert wastes at night have seen dancing colored lights. In their fear they follow those lights hoping its a caravan that can guide them home. It's the sprites though. They are always bathed in a gorgeous light that looks like little stars, and when you see them, you are entranced. Theirs for all eternity."

It's then that I hear it. What I had been waiting for. It is a low guttural growl coming from somewhere in shadows of half light and dust devils.

I grin as I tense and ready my armed hand. My trusted weapon ultima raises in a steady straight line. It raises and points forward in my direct line of sight and slowly moving in an arch as if I can sense it with my sword where my prey wanders. Like a sixth sense perhaps I can. In the pit of stomach I can sense the danger in the world. A year of training has lit fire to my passion that I never knew was there. I lived for fighting and now going against our coda to never venture alone past the academy walls I find myself on the hunt.

My feet propel me forward in quick steps that are bare in marking the sand. I am quiet and swift swinging my blade back to my side as I run in the direction I sense my prey to be and sure enough as I reach the crest of the far hill I look down and see a giant admantoise lumbering its way in the valley below.

"Well my Claire these mortals fall helplessly in love with the sprites, but of course it's just magic. And my moppet, what I want most for my girls to learn is that love is more than just first sight. Watch out for sprites."

I hear my father's jovial laugh as my feet pick up to propel my body up the beast's shell. It does not even register in it's ridiculously small brain that I have approached and begun to slash at any soft bit of tissue my blade can reach. I am perched at the very top of the beast. Standing tall and planning my next movement. Well normally I would be planning my next movement but I cannot concentrate. I still hear my father's voice speaking to me as if I were still his little girl hearing a bedtime story. Still his moppet. Still safe at home with my family.

"Real love can hit you like that but it is important learn from these silly tales of sprites that to love someone truly-"

I never remember the last part of my father's story and it is this stupid mistake to not be paying attention that will prove fatal. My father's remembered voice is cut short, as the admantoise hurls it's body left in a violent manner. The sudden momentum sends my body to topple off. I fall on my side and feel my full weight pierce against my blade. It is incredibly deep long lateral cut that sucks into my flesh and I cry out in pain. I fall down into the dark sand and when I try to lift myself I feel it damp with blood. I look down and see that this cut is no doubt fatal as I have nearly split myself in two with my own blade.

Stupid child...

My vision is growing darker and it feels like life is slowly draining from the top of my head in large sections as my face is growing slack. I see the beast turn toward me and I refusing to die by its hand. I raise my blade still covered in my own blood toward it. I feel as if the beast is growling at me even though it's mouth doesn't move and maybe it's the loss of blood that is making me confused. But the beast stops it's advance toward me and swings it's mighty head to the left. I hear it again and realize that is coming from far off but then I cannot even think about it as a figure hurtles itself out of the dark lunging at the beast.

It is a woman. Lithe and muscled and the only distinguishing feature I can make out is a shock of raven black hair and blue clothing... Pulsian clothing... Tribal.

From her back She swings the long blade of a double spear in an elegant arch that catches me off guard. Never before have I seen anyone fight with such finesse besides myself. Then I hear the call again so low and guttural I feel a fear that a second beast has shown up. I seize in panic latching my wound and triggering my blade to morph in a pistol. I swing on the spot my knees scraping hard the ground and point the end barrel toward-

a girl...

She looks so young and it is hardly believed the noise emits from her mouth. Her hair is a shock of red that I can tell even in the dark. Skin a glimmer of soft pale white that rebounds the moonlight and she startles at my sudden movement with large green eyes observing me. She closes her mouth tight and her arms are tensed to make her as stock still as a statue. Reflex training has stopped me short of pulling the trigger. My breath is abnormally steady and my muscles have no twitch or shudder despite the sharpening ache at my side. Our eyes meeting like this, we stare at each other. I know that like me she must be too curious to look away.

I am transfixed with the look of these two. The taller, fighting the admantoise, is wrapped in traditional pulse sari. I briefly look over and watch her as she has launched upon the back of the beast razing her dragged spear blade kicking sparks in its wake as she rushes to the head. Vaulting down on its uneven neck she keeps her balance and using all her strength shoves the spear down into the top of its head with a powerful thrust. It makes a great roar that can only be a pain response of the deepest agony. It is then I realize how still the beast had been before. I look back to the red haired girl. It clicks in my mind that the noises she had made had been a means of distraction. A perfect mimic to draw attention from her fighting partner.

I am truly amazed.

There is a swift movement as she sways her rod to stock straight in front of her face and swings from arm to arm, hand to hand and from the movement in its wake I see lights. Like the conjure of a thousand fireflies that gloat about her for the span of an extended moment. Dancing around her like some desert sprite my father would tell me of. Their beauty unparalleled, their danger and hypnotic draw of all men. The sight pulling those men in to their death by the sprite's hand. Siren callers, and on my uneasy feet I stumble back and fall on my back groaning in pain. Undistracted by even the gnawing feeling that is sickening me as my blood pours out, my eyes not leaving her.

I am entranced.

My whole body starts to relax when then those conjured lights swirl once and with un fathomable speed shoot straight toward me. It blinds me as I am engulfed in a white light. My heart races from fear, and I think that I am dead now. No pain nor rational thought as it clears my mind. I feel as if this sprite from legend has killed me and my heart is now forfeit once it stops beating. But...

It doesn't. I take a deep breath in and there is nothing. No accompanying pain and if I were to be dead In this moment I wouldn't be breathing, would I? No out of body experience where I float away. No I am very much alive. I chance to grasp at my fresh wound and in astonishment I realize I am healed. Then my vision clears finally and I am met with the dark horizon and the lone conjurer standing much like a child. Legs straight with her heels and knees locked together and hands hidden locked behind her back. She smiles at me. It is the most glorious sight I have ever seen because how rare is it for anyone to smile anymore?

The ground rumbles as the death groan of the admantoise rips the dusky air. I look to see it has fallen at the hands of the mysterious raven haired beauty that leaps to the ground with the same graceful flourish she possessed while fighting. She seems so much taller than what is true because my perception is skewed because I realize I am still splayed on my back on the dark dusty earth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, very short chapter here but necessary. Thank you to my new followers and those that leave reviews. Very appreciated. To respond, yes the chapters seem unconnected but for good reason. You may see why in the next chapter or two. Oh and anyone looking for my other creative outlets then follow me on Twitter. absurdistart or redbubble dot com/people/AbsurdistArt. Thank you much!**

"Vanille! Damn." It was not a shout but for the venom it held it may have been as well. We were desolate here. Nothing about us for miles and the blue clad fighter had bounded toward the girl I had believed to be a young sprite. I was laying still untrusting my legs to work. Still believing I could die. Still believing my body was split on my blade after my foolish distraction. "Why did you do that?" The tall fighter grabbed at the girl roughly and without fore thought I brought my gun to point at her readying to shoot.

Her reflexes were uncanny when sensing my aggressive movements she swiftly pushed the sprite out of view and crossed her bladed spear in front of them. She was protective.

"What are you? What did you do to me?" I was trying to stay composed but I felt strangely exposed and an impending danger loomed. Whatever the red haired sprite had done to me had affected my mind.

"She saved your life there pink so careful what you do." Her voice was laced with humor and that distinguished sound of accent common with Pulsian tribes. If it was not obvious before where they hailed from, I did know now. She was slender and tall with a thick mane of black hair. On her arm was a tattoo that I could see even in the dark against her tan skin but I could not see the details. There was tension thick in the arid wind and chanced the stranger did to introduce herself. Observing me worriedly from my lack of response up to this point that her name was Oerba Yun Fang.

"I don't care for your name." I responded evenly. "I want to know how she does magic."

The younger girl whose name was Vanille was starting to show fear then as I was staggering to my feet still with my barrel pointing at the two. It was a grievous mistake that she saved my life now seeing that I was not as grateful as I should have been.

Fang had spoken again, "She saved you as did I, and you need to lower that weapon."

"Not till I get an explanation as to why you're in the company of a mystic and why I shouldn't send her to a reaper."

The one called Fang had started forward at my words tensing for an attack and I hunched down readying my body to spring an attack clicking my weapon to flip back to its blade form. I was ready to even the field wanting the fight.

"Fang, please no." The voice was clear and high. Dulcet toned and refresh in my mind. My ears burned hearing her speak for the first time. Vanille, with a voice so sweet it made the very air that was dry thick like honey. I felt anger at this feeling. This mystic had hypnotized me. Made my thinking soft. My heart burned as she moved so gracefully pushing her companion to the side and approached me. "I am a mystic and well aware magic is forbidden. But you must know I couldn't let you die. That is not my way. Despite what you have been told we are not barbaric and do not use our gifts to harm anyone." Vanille, the sprite of my father's legend, the mystic, the stranger, my siren stepped to the point of my blade. Within a breath's length she was there forfeiting her life to my whim. "I understand your fear and if you wish to take me as prisoner now you may or to slay me where I stand, then I will not stop you."

She was very wrong. I was not afraid, not of her. I feared being saved by her. I was indebted. I feared that I could lose everything by this. A magic user here... I had heard stories and knew the law and knew I could be killed along with them. If I could kill her now then perhaps my life would be spared, but my honor would not allow it. For a reason I may never know Vanille knew this about me. I dropped my sword to my side with a scowl.

Vanille smiled...

I hated her then.


	5. Chapter 5

"So now you know what my first meeting with Fang was like. I suffer at the weight of this secret that I had kept, and I know that you are bound by ethics to keep this secret Dr. Nabaat."

This story subject Farron had told me was not included in my report to Professor HoJo. When she had mentioned that this must remain secret I had shut off the recording bound by ethical standards set forth for all academy doctors.

"Do you not wish to continue?" I asked her not sure what was going on in her mind at that moment. For someone so young she had held herself like a seasoned fighter with no exhibition of emotion. Hard edged and cold and I could liken her to a marble statue for all the expression she betrayed.

"It isn't even that." Hesitation. The first of it. My hand twitched wishing I could notate this change. "I have a hard time recalling most of what happened."

"Why is that, do you think?"

Subject Farron frowned. "I can tell you all I desire of Vanille. She seemed to be everything in that moment and nothing. The wastes where we train for the academy I know like the back of my hand. It's been years we have been brought through them as cadets to test our skills, and when I fight it is normally such an excitement that I can recall every parry, swing and thrust of my blade. But that night..."

"May I see your scar?" There was a tension hung thick in my office at this moment. Subject Farron was frustrated. Angry. Finally what Professor HoJo has been waiting for. My job to press.

"My scar?"

Discreetly I pressed the hidden switch linked to the recording device stashed in the corners of my office. Farron being astute never noticed this. "From that night. When you fell on your blade."

"It is in the medical report." She said shortly.

"Raine reported it yes but we had no medical history regarding it. Now we know and I would very much like to assess it."

Her face had went back to that stock visage, but had complied after a moment standing to remove her kit belt and unbuttoning the bottom of her vest. I leaned forward in my chair adjusting my glasses not out of necessity but habit. Farron lifted up the fabric and having never seen it before myself was taken aback. It had wrapped a two inch stretch from her stomach and around her back. The skin looked like fresh tender pink and delicate and spanned a three inch thick gash. She would have honestly died within minutes. Was magic really so strong?

"It is not my wish to share my burden but know that it is not like I care for Vanille. The mystic enchanted me. I know she did. She saved my life so she could use me." Farron was disheartened and looked down dejected and it was then I saw her for the child she actually was.

"Tell me, Claire, how did you become friends with Fang then?" I was still studying the scar not grasping the profundity of the death she faced till now. "Knowing that she was, seemingly by this account you told me, a friend of Vanille whom you despised."

"Well, I wasn't friends straight off... It's so hard to remember anything now." She sighed jerking her clothing back down to hide her scar and I was grateful for it having started to feel queasy with sympathic pain. Subconsciously I grabbed my own side and gestured her to take her seat again.

"Let's try an exercise to help you remember. What I want you to do Claire is to close your eyes." She complied readily and I began to find it odd how all these cadets would follow instruction without protest. "Now, you have been on the wastes before. Tell me about them."

"They are dry. It burns my throat when I take a deep breath." She stopped still with her eyes closed and I urged her telling her to continue with what it looks like. "The sun is overbearing." She said. "It is a welcome heat to me but not everyone can stand it. The ferta is hard and dry, cracked. Weathered. It's like dried mud. But the sand is still loose covering it like fine powder."

"Good. You told me this before though. Tell me more about the landscape."

Subject Farron swallowed thickly as if her throat was parched. "The sky is finite. It breaks at the horizon. It's a haze of green and toxic. The land has the red of the sandstone but is covered with black. Bronzed and ugly. The ground is littered with wreckage. In the distance there are remnants of the old world before the collapse. Twisted metal that is sand blasted. Rusted and sharp. It is dangerous like a maze of blades." She smiled and said, "I love it."

I had never been beyond the academy walls myself. I had been brought here and raised much like the rest of the children and my aptitude for empathetic reasoning had sequestered my occupation to therapy. Sometime I longed for the adventure. "Now Claire, picture Fang there. What does she do?"

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

As my blade lowered Fang had relaxed her stance from readying her fight. She still had a set face betraying her displeasure at the situation. Vanille was still smiling at me in a way I could only figure was cruelly satisfied that I could not kill her. Triumph over me for the both of them I suppose. I was inwardly cursing my stupid mistake.

Vanille closed the distance between us, her green eyes had a naivety that I could not believe. It seemed like a well placed mask. They were entrancing me as her small delicate hands reached forward and caressed my face. I hated to be touched even slightly and she dared touch me in such an intimate way.

"What did you do to me?" It was barely above a whisper as I uttered the question. My breath seized like a deep draw of frozen air when the soft if her fingertips again caressed my face.

"It was just a healing spell. I need to make sure nothing else is hurt. You fell far and hit the ground hard. Are you ok? Anything else hurting? I have to say I'm not very good at the craft. I've never been trained in using magic. It is forbidden. I-"

She was rambling. Almost fearing me now even though I had not struck her. Her hands were soft, touching me and was looking over me with concern.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Farron seemed disgusted and had been whenever she referred to Vanille Dia, and opened her eyes slamming her fist on the chair. "I can't explain it... Everytime she takes over this memory."

"Deep breath Claire. It's ok." I believed she was angered by this domination of her memory but I do not think Subject Farron is aware of why. She speaks of Vanille almost tenderly but is set to rage by it. She regrets and relishes at the same time. I needed to switch tactics. "Tell me do you think of your father often?"

She looked at me with only a fleeting look of surprise that flickered across her face and then stoic yet again. "I do. I think it's important to remember where you come from. He told me stories all the time. He was funny and warm."

"And you have his smile." I offered smiling in spite of myself as I notice her face lightens considerably at this mention from her story.

"That's what I remember clearly. Is it my memory?" Subject Farron had said suddenly as if everything was clicking into place. She seemed to get lost in her thoughts, "my memory." She brings her hand to her forehead and frowns. "What is this?" Her eyes direct at me for a moment. "Why can't I remember what I want. It's starting to hurt." My eyebrows arch and I am surprised how quickly she is grasping that this is not what it seems. Subject Farron is very intelligent.

"How did I get here? I don't remember walking in here. I just remember Raine doing an exam." Farron is being to struggle as if it pains her to keep her eyes open. She closes them straining her overtaxed mind to push through our blocks. "She told me to count back from ten." Farron stands abruptly. Suddenly angered.

That anger.

"I am surprised Claire. Most at this stage don't realize the simulation."

"You're fucking with my head." She spits angered at me and in a fluid stride moves to grip me. And then... Before she does... Everything goes black...

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"Just stay still for a moment. Don't sit up." I press my hand to my protégés shoulder to keep her from stirring. Moving too soon could seriously do harm. Unfortunately we had to sedate Subject Farron as she was thrashing about and had actually stood. I have never seen one of our subjects be apt to do that while in Anima. "You did well Jihl. Gaining trust is what we need you for."

"Professor HoJo." She said quietly. Still hard to speak. Another interesting side effect. "I had to turn off the neuro recording briefly."

"I am aware. There is a serious lapse in feed. We were worried that the both of you had a serious medical trauma."

Jihl opened her eyes to look up to me but I did nothing to hide my sneer as she asked, "why? Why didn't you help? What if that had been the case?"

I replied honestly which only amplified the horror in her eyes. "Now, you know my research comes first."


End file.
